


The best present is love

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adorkable, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: It's Lewis' birthday and Valtteri decides to treat him on his special day.Lewis loves it, but secretly he knows what the best present he has is.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	The best present is love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Lewis. Small little Valewis fic to celebrate.

It was a chilled, early January morning. It was dim, yet not quite dark enough to be early morning. Outside there was the snow that had fallen several days before that had yet to melt from the ground, giving the entire place a serene look to it. There was no noise anywhere to be heard, a deserted winter wonderland embedded in the poplars with a series of log cabins nestled into the thick, white powder, not too unlike a scene from a winter postcard. 

Lewis was roused not by an alarm but rather the delicate, ticklish sensation of butterfly kisses trailing along his neck. The Brit sleepily stirred, blinking his hazel orbs open to glance up to his Finnish boyfriend who was holding him close in his arms.

" 'Al?" He inquired sleepily, catching the others attention with a hum. The more Lewis looked, the more he could tell Valtteri was excited about... something.

"Happy birthday rakas." The Finn tells him softly, edging in closer to nuzzle his nose, which Lewis melts into contentedly, the date catching up with him.

They had killed a few more minutes in bed, gently kissing and murmuring gentle words to one another when there was a scratch at the door. Valtteri beamed at the sound, hopping up (Lewis had assumed he was either running on pure excitement or coffee to be that chipper in the morning) to open to the door. 

From the door in trotted two bulldogs easily distinguishable as Roscoe and Coco but the most comical sight was the party hats clinging to the top of their heads. Lewis broke into delighted laughter at the sight, swooping Roscoe up into his arms.

"Have you come to wish your dad a happy birthday?" he cooed to his flat-faced, four-legged best friends, pressing a gentle kiss to the canine he was cradling in his arms, still marvelling over their pointy, cone shaped hats. He gained a warm smile from his lover at the sight of the affection and not long after, he was drawn into a kiss of his own.

After things had settled down, the pair migrated to the front room where Lewis had opened his presents from his Eastern European lover. These had included, but were not limited, to; some new ski gear, a trip to the spa (with special access to the Sauna), a couple of bulldog egg coasters (which Lewis had found very much amusing) and 'the complete guide to Finland'. The presents had been meet by soft kisses of gratitude from Lewis to his Finn, the pair cuddling up shortly after on the sofa for morning cuddles.

Lewis could have sworn he was the luckiest man alive having his Valtteri for a birthday present.

=------=

It was a few hours later that Lewis heard a knock on the door. He gave a curious hum. Valtteri had been in the kitchen for some hours testing out his cooking skills, or so he had said, not that Lewis didn't believe him but the smell of curry was rather pointed.

He shook his head, moving to get up and open the door. He was met by a chorus of 'surprise!' or 'happy birthday (Lewis)!'. The Brit blinked at the sight.

Stood in front of him was Kimi and Sebastian (they only came as a couple, you could hardly separate them), Lando, Max, Carlos. You name it, they were all there, gifts in tow with bright cheerful grins.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked the crowd of drivers lingering outside his door.

"Valtteri invited us here to celebrate your birthday." Sebastian answers him with a blinding grin. Lewis finds himself smiling warmly, pulling back to let the group into the cabin.

=-----=

Keeping such a large group entertained wasn't the easiest job of Lewis' life. The younger ones had quickly gotten bored and now Lando and Max were streaming truth or dare with any driver who decided to get close.

And while the drivers had clustered around him, building a pile of presents, he couldn't help but miss his Valtteri in all of the nonsense.

Thankfully, or unthankfully for some, dinner was soon called, Valtteri piling up plates on the buffet table with Lewis' favourite vegan curry standing pride of place in the middle, the Finn looking rather pleased with himself.

"You made all this?" Lewis asks, looking impressed as he hands himself some of the food on show.

"Yeah. Just hope it's good." Valtteri answers softly.

Lewis felt his heart warm, leaning up for a kiss that Valtteri daren't refuse.

=-----=

By the end of the day, the crowd had made their way back to their hotel rooms and planned their trips back, leaving Valtteri, Lewis and the two dogs to peace.

The Finn and the Brit cuddled up close to one another, noses touching gently as their hands entwined. 

"Thank you for such a great birthday." Lewis murmurs to him softly, giving him a sweet kiss as he moves to cup his cheek with his free hand, his thumb gently brushing his cheek.

"It's no problem." The Finn answers sweetly, pale eyes meeting his dark ones.

The pair cuddled some more, the dogs snoring loudly on the edge of the bed. This is what Lewis loved. His family surrounding him, keeping him warm and protected.

He fell asleep that night with a bright smile on his face, close to Valtteri's warmth. His birthday may have been over tomorrow but he still felt as if he had the best present out there. The loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated


End file.
